Unsaid
by DiscoSludge
Summary: Zutara,One-Shot, FIRST STORY! Please read and review. Katara and Zuko were both monsters in Southern Raiders, what happens when they actually have a conversation about it?


**Author's Note: This is taking place a few weeks after the Southern Raiders. The Gaang is staying at the Ember Island house, and It's my first Story so please Read and Review!!!**

The large house shook with laughter as Sokka continually tried to make jokes. There was one laughter missing though. A female water bender's with a heart of gold. She wasn't with them. She needed time to think about herself and her family, and everything around her.

Her small body was perched on the dock, arms clinging around her legs. A full, pale moon illuminated her tan face. Another member noticed that the girl was missing, Zuko. He looked around the courtyard then turned towards Toph.

"Hey Toph, have you seen Katara?" Zuko asked as he stood up and placed and empty cup on a nearby table. Aang and Sokka exchanged a look while Suki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Toph placed her cup down too and turned herself to face Zuko.

"Technically, I can't see anything Sparky," Toph poked at Zuko's words. He laughed then looked back at her. "But I think she may be on the dock." Toph finished, getting up and brushing the dirt off of her shoulders. Zuko nodded and headed out towards the docks.

Katara heard his footsteps long before he came down and sat next to her, hanging his legs off the edge. She looked at him for a minute. His face was pale and illuminated, looking up at the full moon.

"Hi," Zuko said awkwardly, placing his hands on his lap and staring at the moon. Katara sighed and dug her face into her knees, not wanting to face him.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, looking at her with intense eyes. _Bloodbending, you saw me as a monster and you still don't even care. We both saw each other at our worst, and neither of us even talked about it _was what Katara wanted to say.

"Nothing," She sighed again, lifting her head to give him a fake, plastered-on smile. Zuko raised one eyebrow and looked at her face. It showed she was lying.

"Come on Katara, you know I'm not stupid." Zuko joked, nudging her shoulder with his own. She placed a hand on the dock and stared up at the moon.

"You remember the last full moon." Katara said, numbing the jokes. He thought about it for a moment. The memories of her _controlling the southern raiders leader. He hadn't thought of those events with the southern raiders. They were both monsters, seen each other at their worst, he didn't want to bring it up again. Katara thought of the same thing, except she was dwelling on how they had yet to talk about it._

"_You controlled that man," Zuko said quietly, sighing. This was apparently the perfect time to talk about it, otherwise it would never be brought up again. They both heard distant laughter from the house, snapping them out of their thoughts. _

"_It's called blood bending. When we were traveling in the Fire Nation, before the eclipse, we found a small village where people were just….vanishing. At first we all thought it was a spirit, but we found out otherwise. We met a kind old woman there, she seemed nice at first but," Katara began, not looking at him. His eyes were wide, but kind. _

"_She let us stay at her house and I really became friends with her. Then we found out she was actually from the southern water tribe, and she was taken to a prison for being a water bender." Zuko's eyes grew wider and he was now facing her. _

"_How did she escape?!" He asked. She felt a tear form in the corner of her eye and looked away, not showing vulnerability. _

"_She noticed that blood is a liquid, meaning she could bend it. She could actually go inside of a body and make them do whatever she wanted. She tried to teach me how, but I wouldn't. It was too morally wrong. Then Aang, Sokka, and Toph found out that she was the one who was making people disappear. They let the people go and I was in the middle of fighting her," Katara explained, tears actually falling down her cheeks. Zuko pretended not to notice, for it was too uncomfortable._

"_Then she put Aang and Sokka against each other, making them fight. I stopped her though, I blood bended her so they could capture her. It was the strangest thing I've ever done. But, it was terrible. I felt powerful and strong, but so wrong. I told myself I was never going to blood bend again, but I did anyway. I was a monster. I let it consume me." Katara finished, crying into her legs now. Zuko couldn't believe that that was possible, that sort of control. _

"_Katara, you're not a monster. You stopped. You were able to stop. You know what is right and what is wrong. You understand that that was wrong. That's what makes you, you. It's what makes you Katara. And I- we wouldn't want you any other way." Zuko said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. His slip of the tongue was an accident, but it was true to him at least. _

"_Zuko, I…thank you." She said quietly, giving him a sincere hug. Her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, gently and sweetly. They each were just happy the way they were. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Katara got up and started walking back to the house. But right before she walked inside she turned around and face Zuko, who was still standing on the dock. _

"_I could still beat you, in a bending battle anyday!" She shouted playfully. Zuko laughed as she ran back inside, leaving so many things…unsaid._

_**Author's Note: Thanks again for reading this!! Please review, critique, or suggest!! More stories will be coming from me soon, but for now this is it!! **_


End file.
